


Open and Honest

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [21]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Abelas and Lavellan is escalating, though she halts things in their tracks to reveal something to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open and Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "A Confession."

In the weeks that followed their first kiss, Abelas found himself indulging in them more and more; Lavellan was unlike anything he might have anticipated, and the more time he spent in her presence, the more that desire to be at her side grew. 

The physical side of things never progressed beyond kisses - not yet; Abelas had never thought of himself as impatient, but there were days when her crooked smiles lit a fire just underneath his skin and the barest touch of her fingertips were oil tossed to the flame. If she noticed the effect she had on him, she never made mention of it - or perhaps she was simply too kind to turn it to her advantage.

Abelas loitered in the gardens that day, remarkably still and calm for how anticipatory and almost  _anxious_  he felt; such anxiety shifted into irritation as the sun trekked along the sky, slowly, though it did eventually fall below the horizon. She had not appeared; it was a deviation from the norm, enough for Abelas to be concerned even as he knew she hadn’t left Skyhold, and so he would go to her.

The doors to her chamber were open as he ascended the stairs, and he peered inside curiously before catching sight of her and shutting the door behind him - yet again stuck behind her desk and shuffling papers around with a telltale grit of her jaw and twitch just at the side of her eye. “You seem troubled, Inquisitor.” His voice earned her attention readily, and the tension eased from her when she noticed the barest hint of a sly smile tugging at his lips.

"I am," she sighed, eventually setting the papers down and standing with a stretch. "It’s so late already - I’m sorry. I meant to come and see you." He waved away her frown, and met her halfway before enveloping her in his arms. 

"It is nothing, Lavellan. It is why I am here." He smiled against her forehead, and her hands lingered atop his upper arms; "Well, that, and perhaps a little more." She chuckled at his jape, and the two met midway for a lingering kiss that brought back the fire Abelas had been contemplating from earlier with a vengeance. His hold on her tightened until she was pressed against him, his tongue prying apart her lips until she gasped and whimpered all in the same breath.

Something heavy settled in his chest as she arched delicately against him, and both were breathless when he finally pulled away, the Inquisitor’s lidded eyes glancing up at him. “Why…why don’t you stay?” she murmured, a flush of red spreading across her cheeks, though such was not what garnered Abelas’s attention at the moment.

"If that is what you wish," he whispered, though he frowned when she stiffened, apparently displeased with such a response.

"Stay because you  _want_  to stay, not because you’re sparing my feelings,” she informed him, the passion in her voice nearly sounding like anger had Abelas not known better.

"I would not be here with you if I did not wish to be." She nodded once at his explanation, dilated eyes sliding shut as she re-initiated their kiss and the pair plopped down onto her bed, one of his hands idling down her side until it found her hip. 

Her own covered his a second later, and Lavellan pulled away abruptly, her expression troubled; “Abelas.” He kept his impatience at bay by looking into her face, and inclined his head in a tacit bid for her to continue. “I’ve…not done this before.” His gaze softened imperceptibly, and the hand on her hip instead moved back to her cheek, the flat of his finger gliding gently across the soft skin. 

"Then…allow me to be the first."


End file.
